


A Book Can Open Doors

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Book Can Open Doors

The moment she walked into the BAU, he’d developed a crush on her. She was beautiful, happy memories hidden behind sad eyes, calloused fingers hiding delicate skin, easily bruised. On top of her physicality, she was intelligent, exceedingly so, basically a female version of himself, and he could tell that underneath it all she was exuberant and friendly, despite the sorrow that lay beneath. Although he didn’t tend to pick up on these types of things, he sensed she might have felt something for him too.

As Spencer glanced across the bullpen, Y/N shrugged on her coat, ready to leave after a long day. It had only been a few months since she’d started at the BAU, but they’d all welcomed her with open arms, so he couldn’t understand why she was so closed off and quiet, sneaking off to the corners to be by herself whenever a case concluded. “Why is she so apart from the rest of us?” he asked aloud, not expecting anyone to answer. 

“I don’t know,” Garcia said quietly. Spencer looked her confused for a moment, before she clarified. “I did a little research into her background. Nothing that wasn’t already on record mind you, and I couldn’t find much. A couple of deaths, but nothing that would seem to indicate a personal connection between them.”

“She looks especially sad today though,” Spencer said. A wall of tears had built up behind her eyes, and as the elevator doors closed behind her, Spencer could’ve sworn he saw one make its way down her cheek.

Garcia shrugged, feeling bad that she couldn’t make someone feel better. That’s what she was always good at, so being unable to get close to Y/N to comfort her hurt Garcia’s soul. “I don’t know, but I did notice from her file that her birthday is today. I wish she’d told us. We could’ve had a party for her.”

If Y/N was anything like him, she probably wouldn’t have wanted that - preferring to be alone and reflect on the day she was brought into the world. Spencer said goodnight to Garcia and slipped on his coat before heading down to the store. He had no idea what brought him here, but he found himself at the local used bookstore purchasing a vintage copy of The Velveteen Rabbit. On a recent case when the topic had turned to children’s books, she’d mentioned having it read to her as a child, but that she lost it.

With the book in hand, he walked to her apartment, the location of which he only knew because she’d mentioned living near his favorite coffee shop; they only lived two blocks from each other. He knocked on the door and found himself staring back into her sad eyes. “Hi, Spencer,” she said, forcing a smile. “What are you doing here?”

No words were spoken as he handed her the book. “I heard it was your birthday. No one should have to go their entire birthday without someone recognizing them.” With smooth hands, she peeled back the paper in the bag he’d handed her to reveal the book.

“It’s the Velveteen Rabbit,” she said softly. The words were barely audible, but he heard them, and he heard the smile in her voice. “How did you know?”

“You mentioned it on a case.”

She motioned inside, asking him silently if he wanted to come in. “This is an unbelievably thoughtful gift, Spencer. Thank you.”

A few moments passed by in utter silence, until Spencer started speaking again, not really thinking about what was coming out of his mouth. “I don’t know what it is, but you seem sad…I know sad…all too well really. If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” His smile spoke volumes as he turned and walked toward the door. 

“Spencer?”

With that small voice, he turned around and was met with her soft lips on his. He’d imagined how it would feel to be consumed by her, but he couldn’t have pictured something so perfect. As his hands slid around her back to pull her closer, she pulled her lips from his. Her sad eyes became lightened by something else - happiness, need, he wasn’t sure.

Her mouth returned to his, heavier, more intent, and more frenzied than before, her teeth biting down gently on his bottom lip. Returning her fervor, his hands came to the side of her face to crane her neck back so he could mark up her neck and underneath her chin. They quickly removed their clothes while she pulled him back toward her bedroom.

Now in a pile of limbs on the bed, instinct took over and drove him between her legs, licking and sucking on the tender, needy flesh until she was writhing underneath him and screaming out his name. “Oh, fuck, Spencer!” She cried, arching into his mouth as her muscles spasmed. His mouth traced wet kisses filled with arousal up her frame, skirting over her breasts before he kissed her. “Take me,” she said softly.

As Spencer placed himself at her entrance and sunk into her wet heat, she grabbed his back tightly, no doubt leaving marks he would see in the mirror for days to come. She trailed kisses up his neck and face as he thrusted into her repeatedly, picking up pace and grabbing her leg to give him the extra leverage he needed to bring her over the edge again. He followed behind shortly after, but even if he hadn’t, it would’ve been okay. Watching her face contort in ecstasy because of him, watching her let go of whatever has been plaguing her and allow herself to feel was enough for him. 

They both started to fall down from their highs as Spencer fell to her side in the bed, ragged breaths and shaking sheets leaving them both with smiles on their faces. “Spencer, I…”

“Do you want me to leave?” He wouldn’t have been surprised if that’s what she wanted. It’s not like this was something either of them had planned on. 

Blankets rustled as she turned to her side and asked him to stay. “No, I don’t want you to leave. I-I just wanted to say that I know what this looked like…a way for me to drown my sorrows for a night, but that’s not how I hope this can be…going forward.”

“We’ll talk about it another day,” he said quietly as he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on damp skin. “For now, let’s just sleep.”

Y/N smiled into his neck, placing a small kiss there before turning around and molding her back to his front. “Good night, Spencer,” she whispered.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.”


End file.
